I Can't Believe My Sex Doll Came to Life!
by brynbeastly
Summary: Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan Kazuki No Shikumaki is a horny and sexy teen who loves sex. But then his life is changed when the sex doll he ordered from Russia comes to life! Follow him and other charecters such as a hall monitor messiah in this story!


{{Note. this is just...this is not meant to be taken seriously so please do not come screaming at me for uploading this story. It was just fun. Enjoy the fun}}

"I Can't Believe My Sex Doll Came to Life!"

Episode One: It Begins

Last Name: Kazuki No Shikumaki

First Name: Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan

Age: 16

Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan was masturbating. He was masturbating so hard that his hands turned bright red and he lost ten pounds. After cleaning up his work space, young TCC was startled by the doorbell.

"Oh boy!" He exclaimed. "That must be my Russian sex doll!"

TCC has always been a huge pervert. When he was just 4 years old his father had already given him tons of porn to look at. And he loved it. Every day he would go the local brothel and fuck several women. He had contractred many a sexual disease, but it was ok beacause in the town of Japanland, no men ever died of sexual causes. They were just that awesome. Now Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan (or Takashi Cubed Chan for short or TCC for shorter) spends his days masturbating and going to his military/church school called Trinity Seargent Ass-Kicking Acadamy.

TCC dashed happily to his front door, masturbating crowbar in hand ready to open the crate that would stand before him. But to his dissapointment, it was only his minor love interest/stalker: Kagoni Soupu Noodle. She stood before him awkardly, skinny legs pushed together in a tight form, long ballroom skirted uniform dragging behind her. Kagoni's light pink hair was tied in a tight bun behind her head, causing her entire face to pull backward, expressing even more so, her asian-ness. She was nothing special. TCC had only masturbated 100 times to her image, not even coming close to the other millions of pornographic picture he stored on his computer.

"Oh…hi Kagoni," he sighed, dejectedly.

"H-hi Kazuki. I just c-came to give you our r-r-r-eading for tomarrow's English class because you s-skipped yesterd-ay," she stuttered.

"I didn't skip, I was sick because I maturbated too much and had to go back to the hospital to get a sperm injection."

"A-a-lright. Well, the b-b-b-ook is Everybody Poops. Chr-is Fo-o-o-rby-bot English Unit said we must h-ave a report on it d-one by f-f-f-rid-ay-y."

"Sure. Bye." TCC slammed the door on Kagoni's scared-ass face and walked lop-sided back to his bedroom, picking up discarded tissues on the way. "DAMMIT!" He cried, "WILL MY SEX DOLL NEVER ARRIVE?"

"Takashi Takashi Takashi Chaaaaaan!" A shrill voice erupted from upstairs. A little dark haired girl bedazzled with butterfly barrettes and Sailor Uranus School For Young Lesbians and Transexuals (SUSFYLT) uniform on. It was TCC's younger sister, Kazuki No Shikumaki, Cheekychan Butasexacake.

"I'm very busy Butasexacake, what do you want?" he said, aggrivated, clutching the tissues harder in his palms

"Come play tea party with me and dolly-kins!" Cheekychan cried, jumping with joy.

"Mom doesn't buy you dolls, you know she hates you. Where did you get a doll?" the older brother questioned. He ran upstairs into Cheekychans bright pink room. To his surprise he saw a woman, about 19 or so, with huge D cup breasts, scars in various places on her body, swirling blonde hair, and warrior maiden outfit on. The plastic women was most definatley Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan's custom made Russian Sex Doll. "BUTASEXCAKE!"

His younger sister sat down at the table, pouring fake tea into cups and searving them to the busty figure. TCC flipped the table over and grabbed his sex doll by the arm, dragging the heavy, rubbery body into his room.

Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan propped the doll up on his bed, bending it at the knees and examening is totally awesome rack. He then proceded to masturbate and titti-fuck the doll until he blissfully fell asleep to the hum of the Playboy channel in the background of the night.

TCC awoke the next morning with a raging boner. He quickly got rid of it using his brand new sex doll and smiled with accomplishment.

"Best 2,000 bucks I ever spent!" he cried in joy. TCC began to leave the room to go take a shower before heading off to Trinity Seargent Ass-Kicking Academy. But he then remembred that this thousand dollar sex doll needed to be recharged because he had ordered her with special light up tits and Crimson Chin Action Phrases. He plugged her vag cord into the wall and proceded to strip and shower.

As TCC combed his long black hair and examined his dick in the bathroom mirror, he heard a crash. The young man ran frantically back to his room to notice that his sex doll wasn't there anymore! Still naked, he ran around the house searching for his Russian Sex Doll that was amazing at fucking and stuff. But she was nowhere to be found.

"FUCK!" he yelled in anguish, "Now how am I going to finish off this raging shower boner!" Takashi Takashi Takashi chan put his head in his hands and cried salty tears, almost like thin cum. But a nudge awoke him from his sadness. He looked up to find a pair of boobs in his face. TCC smiled, with his mouth and his penis, to see it was his sex doll. "Oh sex doll, where did you go?" He questioned, hugging the plastic woman. Out of nowhere, the sex doll leaned in and started to totally make out with TCC. They proceded to fuck. After some nice 9 AM sex, he realized what had happened.

"Sex Doll! You're alive! But how did this happen…?" He thought and thought but ran out of thinking power because perverts can't think for too long or they get permanent erectile dysfunction. He looked around his room, void of thought, and noticed that he had plugged his sex doll into his computer, not the normal wall plug. "Of course! You must have had the information from my computer stored inside your memory. That means you should be super hot, know how to fuck really well, know all about cooking origini, and every line ever from Mean Girls, the only movie that's on my computer that isn't soley about fucking!"

"Daaaaammnnnn Africa, what happened!" the shiny, plastic woman cried.

"AWESOME." Takashi Takashi Takashi chan quickly got over this fact, got dressed and grabbed his bag. As he was about to head out the door, he saw that his Sex Doll was following him. "Oh right, I can't leave you at home, you'll probably fuck my dog. Ok, come to school with me sex doll!"

"There's no alcohal in these drinks, right?"

TCC held Sex Doll's hand the whole way to school. Along the way they also fucked a couple times. When they finally arrived at school it was already lunch.

"Wait here," TCC said to Sex Doll, leaving her behind a bush. He came back with a school uniform. "Put this on so you'll blend in, Ho."

Sex Doll put on the uniform, a tube top and a wedding dress length skirt. However, her boobs were so big that the shirt ripped. TCC took some saftey pins and everything was fine. On the way inside, her skirt caught on a rusty nail and ripped off just below her vag, so now she looked sluttier, but hotter, than ever.

The two entered through the large school doors, surrounded by brick, ivy, and dildos. But they were soon caught by the illustrious hall monitor of the church/ military school: Mocachino Tasubishi ChanChanLiki Con, aka Chopsu. He was adorned in his embellished school uniform, decked out with sweet ass epaulets with golden tassle things, a grey jacket, red tie, and the assiest chaps in the world. His awesome crocs had various jibbitz including a unicorn, three candy canes, and Justin Biebers faces.

"HALT FUCKERS," Chopsu said, holding his hand out like a nazi. "You are very late to school and should be in the lunch room at this time!" His ginger mutton chops had been perfectly combed, along with his swishy hair, and it was obvious he had been grooming before by the way his muffin mutton chop comb was sticking out of his face, entangled in the glorious face locks.

"Sorry, Chopsu sempai I was jut showing around my…cousin. My bodatious cousin…Sakura Sakura!" Sex Doll moved in front of TCC and her boobs jiggled. Chopsu's eyes widened at the sight of her awesome rack.

"Oh my, well, hey there sweetheart," Chopsu cooed, suavley. He backed the come-to-life sex doll into the wall behind her. She stood there plastic and unblinking. "Ya know…I'm the messiah."

"You go Glenn Coco!" Every time Sex Doll said a phrase from Mean Girls, her boobs inflated.

Suddenly, TCC got very jealous, "OK CHOPSU OFF THE BITCH!" He took the hall monitors muffin mutton chop comb and threw it down the hall. Chopsu let out a cry and ran after it. TCC grabbed Sex Doll by the arm and pushed her into a nearby janitor's closet. "God, the Chopsu. Always preaching about his awesome father! Just because you're dad is God doesn't mean your automatically the messiah. I mean, come on, my father is a robot at the condom factory and I don't get any fucking recognition!" After ranting, Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan had sex with Sex Doll again and they went into the lunch room to eat.

As they stood in line, a boy was calling to them, "YO TAKASHI CUBED CHAN!" He had long dark hair covering his eyes, and on top of his hair he wore swirly glasses and a normal school uniform, similar more to Chopsu's because of his massive boy crush on the boy-Jesus. He ran up to Sex Doll and TCC.

"Whaddup Sansoshi Tunaroll, Bookune Sake?" The two proceded to pound it as Sex Doll stood in line, stuffing cheese fries into her mouth.

"TCC you missed the first 3 periods dawg! Did you have another over-ejaculating problemo?"

"Naw man, just got this new Sex Doll who came to life and stuff no biggie. I mean, shit. This is my cousin, Sakura Sakura." Sex Doll turned around, covered in cheese. "BITCH PUT DOWN THE FRIES AND MEET MY BEST DUDE FRIEND!"

"Nice wig Janis, what's it made of?" She then gave him a hand job and then took a seat at a nearby table.

"She's so awesome, I'd totally hit that."

Jealousy filled TCC once again, "Dude, don't even try. She's a born again christian and doesn't believe in sex and shit. Her vag, like, belongs to Jesus."

"Awe man, thanks for the warning. I guess I'm just gonna go do math for fun and then try and hook up with Chopsu again. See ya broski-san!" They pounded it again just as the bell rang. TCC took Sex Doll by the arm again, they had sex in the empty lunch room, and then ran off to Science class.

The two took a seat in a table at the back of the room. It was filled with whispers of gossiping high school children. A loud "Oooohooooo" suddenly filled the room. A Chris Forbot from the Science Unit wheeled into the room with a cup of English oil in one hand and some buttered toast in the other.

"Oh, hello everyone. Would you like some toast, it computes quite nicely, yes." He slowly sipped his oil as everyone sat awkwardly. Three boys in the class were getting hand jobs under the table. "Right, so, today we are going to learn the science of the world. Here, is the earth," he held a globe in his metal hands. "When I was a boy I used to live here, and I still do, yes, it's quite nice."

As the Chris For-bot droned on, Sex Doll gave TCC head and came so much that Sex Doll started to spit out cum.

"Bitch swallow!" A puddle of cum spread across the floor just as the bell rang for 5th period. Ten people slipped, fell, and broke their necks. TCC stood over the dead bodies, "See, this is what happens when bitches don't swallow."

"I'm kind of psychic…I have a fifth sense," Sex Doll jittered, spitting more cum onto the floor. Her boobs got a little bigger and the two proceeded in this fashion throughout the day. 30 people died.

"Ughhh what busy day at school. I've never had that much sex in one day. I'm kind of light headed!" TCC sighed, eating his potatoes.

"Now son, eat your beans," Mrs. Kazuki No Shikumaki advised. TCC pushed his carrots to the side and bit into his steak.

"You have to remember what I taught you Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan, count the times you cum so you can regulate it every day," his father said to him, stabbing some carrots.

"Yeah but dad, that's haaarrrdddd!" he whined. "I mean, come on, did you count the times you got off when you were in high school?"

"Yes, I did. I was very responsible and I even remembered. I came 40 times a day, 20 of those times being with your fine ass mom." Mr. Kazuki No Shikumaki smiled and held his wife's hand. "By the way, did your sex doll come today?"

"Yeah, and she's hot as shit."

"Thank your mother, Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan, she got that money by working hard at the whore house."

"Well in that case you should thank the prime minister sweetie." The whole family laughed at the table. "Cheekychan, how was school today?"

"We learned all the ways how to have lesbian sex! And this morning, I got to play with Takashi Cubed Chan's sex doll!" she squeeled. Her father slapped her hand with a spoon.

"YOU DON'T GET TO PLAY WITH TOYS DARLING! NOW GO UPSTAIRS AND FLIRT WITH OLDER MEN ON OMEGAL!" Cheekychan frowned and ran upstairs. "When I was her age, I was already getting tons of sweet ass, what is wrong with that girl, playing with toys?" Mr. Kazuki No Shikumaki said.

"Now dear, it's not her fault she got transferred to that lesbian school. They just don't support our values. Now go upstairs and shave your pubes, I'll clean up dinner." TCC's dad got up and smiled at his wife, then headed upstairs. "Son, you go too. I'd think you'd be happy with your new Sex Doll enough to fuck her many times."

"Thanks mom!" TCC ran upstairs, once again leaving the woman to clean up his mess.

Sex Doll was lounging on TCC's bed, now stripped into her lingere. Takashi Takashi Chan fucked her in the ass and then plugged her back into his computer. He looked at his new sex doll. She was stained with cum and her hair was frazzled.

"God, ho, you should clean yourself up. Ugh, but that's not possible, you'll short circuit or some shit." TCC went online, masturbated a few times, then searched for people who cleaned sex dolls. He found one man called Sexu Robota-kun The Sex Bot Clean Man with a 12 inch dick. He was black too with an afro and all that shit. "DAMN this nigga looks pro-fesh!" He placed an order online and then went to go brush his teeth in the bathroom. But he then found his sister on the toilet, using his electric tooth brush to masturbate to Sailor Uranus porn! "BUTTASEXCAKE."

END.


End file.
